Act O: Deja Vu
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: After losing their memories once more, Roger finds a way to regain them with the help of an Angel. Set after the series.


Roger sighed as he took a seat on the hood of his car near the spot he and Angel had gone a few days before. After the last battle with the Big O, they'd lost their memories once more, yet, he found himself remembering a select few of things. Especially when he and Angel were in the same room together. He'd often had flash backs, visions of the past few days prior to the fight. At first, he found himself seeing the final battle, then his times with Angel, then with Dorothy. Confusing as it were, he began piecing things together one by one, and before he knew it, his memory had returned. Dorothy was an android, so her memories were erased completely. Though he doubted he couldn't find a way to fix that. He was, after all, a negotiator.

"Thats right... I'm Roger Smith, the Negotiator." He said, rubbing his hand through his hair. He had thought regaining his memories would lighten up his life. Boy was he fooled. Things certainly weren't lightening up. If anything, they'd become even more confusing. And if he had to chose, he'd rather not remember anything at all.

What an albeit conclusion that was. He'd faught so hard to uncover some sort of truth, only to wish it all away. If only he knew what had awaited him the day he met Ms. Rosewater. Perhaps then, he could have avoided any such fate...

"Roger Smith?" But of course that wasn't and wouldn't have been the case. Regardless, if he had met the blonde or not, the outcome would have been either the same, or worse. it was thanks to their deep bonding, shall we say, that he was able to bring her to her senses during the final moments before their memories were swiped.

"Come to ask for a body guard again, Ms. Rosewater?" He'd known it was her standing behind him; she smelled of vanilla like always. Not to mention her voice gave her away. He hadn't met too many gals with a oice like hers. Innocent, yet so deep and sensual. "It goes against my policy to protect someone who doesn't need the protection."

"I didn't come for that this time." Ah, so she too had regained her memories? Roger smiled to himself, siting up as she took it upon herself to be invited onto the hood of his black car. She always did do as she pleased. However bothersome it were, she paid no mind to how the other thought. Or so it seemed. He wasn't really keen to how woman felt towards him. If he were, he'd have already noticed how she felt. "Its a nice night, wouldn't you say Roger?"

"Hm, its a bit too cold for my liking." That was the beauty of their relationship as it were. The two had already built a sense of trust; a sense of reassuring friendship. The other could always be a wise crack without being dubbed a smart-ass. "What brings you to me, if your not in need of any rescuing?"

"Do I always need a reason to be in your presence? Or is my company unwelcome?" She dead panned. He did have to admit, she had a way with words. And the blonde certainly was persistant. she usually got what she wanted. And what she wanted right now just happened to be sitting beside her. "Do you remember...?" Her voice was low, soft as she set her hand over his. Roger glanced down momentarily and smiled. Without a second thought, he intertwined their fingers, fully reliving their one moment of romance.

"I do." Angel smiled; their eyes meeting and she blushed slightly. Well, that was rather unlike her. Nonetheless, Roger wasn't about to let this moment by. "I remember." Smiling a bit wider, Angel slid off the hood of the car, their hands breaking their contact. Roger narrowed his eyes, confused by her sudden hesitance. Had he been wrong yet again? Had she not felt something more for him? Wasting no time, Roger jumped off the hood, jogging after her. Her back was to him, her hair swaying in the wind as she gazed out over the ocean of many debree. "Angel?"

Boldly, he set his hand on her shoulder gently, turning her to him. The blonde smiled up to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"This is more like it, right?" She chuckled softly, tilting her head. Roger glanced around for a moment, then smiled. So that was why she ran over here. It was the same spot they had stood in a few days before.

"I seemingly remember it being more like this." Roger grinned, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him. Angel set her head against his chest, smiling. She pulled back only to gaze into his eyes.

"It was more like this wasn't it?" She chuckled softly. Thw wind blew once more, their hearts beginning to race. Deja vu had more than one meaning in their case. It wasn't every day your memories are simply wiped away, and then regained. Who ever heard of that syndrum? In any case, the scenario neither held their attention nor their interest. "Are you going to hesitate again and leave me unsatisfied and feeling foolish?"

Roger gave her a small laugh as he tightened his arm around her and pulled back on her hand. Angel had no time to protest, not that she would have, as his lips came crashing into hers. And if another Big war had ended their world as they knew it right then, she'd have been happy. As her lips moved in-sync with Rogers, opening her mouth against his, all she knew was how high she was feeling at that moment. Euphoria, ecstasy took over her body and mind as their tonuges touched and she squeezed his hand, wrapping her free arm around his neck in an attempt to deepen their kiss. From afar, it would have appeared as if their kiss couldn;t get any deeper, as if their bodies couldn't be pulled any closer. Wrong.

Roger made sure there was no such thing as space between them. They'd both been denying such feelings for so long, it only did them that much more good to relish in them now.

Pulling back, the two took their time to gather much needed air, and Roger brought his hand up to brush back a strand of hair from her eyes, caressing her cheek softly as he did so.

"You weren't the only one who was unsatisfied and feeling like a fool then." He grinned, leaning down for a soft kiss. Resting his forehead on hers, Roger inhaled, wanting to breathe in her smell. Angel kept her eyes closed as if to preserve the feelings she felt.

"So..." She began, licking her lips as she opened her dazed eyes to stare into his. "Where do we go from here, Mr. Negotiator?" Both chuckled at that. She'd always found some sort of seductive ring to his alias. Not that he minded, of course.

"Well, since we don't have to worry about Bigs' anymore, or Alex and Allen, I think we'll be able to live a some-what normal life."

"Providing another nut case doesn't appear posing a new threat. Wouldn't that be ironic?" Angel laughed, setting her head agains his chest as he craddled her against him.

"In any case, I'm sure we can find plenty of time to spend together. I do have plenty of room at my place. Though, you'd have to put up with Dorothy's wake up calls."

"I can deal with that." Angel laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Clearly the pay out is worth it." She whispered softly, almost slyly. Roger couldn't agree more. Who knew what awaited them beyond the horizon? Did they care? Not a bit. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

A/N: Roger and Angel...sigh. My very first Big O fanfic, hope I didn't slaughter the anime too bad. Though, I don't think it would matter seeing as how the ending made everyone gasp an WTF! I know I held my breath for a great ending then let it out with a O.o WTFF.. and then a few un-lady like words and faces. I plead to the 5th against that... Now, my inspiration for this fic would be the episode this was written from, or rather, about. i was wholly unsatisfied with the way it turned out. How dare they tease a romantic like me then leave me hanging. Not a good move. I figured that I'd write a deja vu sorta thing for them. At the end, it seemed as though they had forgotten everything...again. So I wanted to express how Roger and Angel regained their memories through the secret bond they shared.

And we all knew that the two were attracted to each other. Or at least, i noticed it. Angel had a sort of infatuation with Roger, not to mention he had a plaguing enigmatic pull towards her.

In any case, reviews are much appreciated! Please :3


End file.
